


Stargate

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Filk, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Poetry, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-24
Updated: 2003-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: The filking of an astrophysicist.





	Stargate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A Sam Carter filk To Riders in the Sky. Better put yer boots on,it's gitting deeper all the time

  
Author's notes: A Sam Carter filk To Riders in the Sky. Better put yer boots on,it's gitting deeper all the time  


* * *

Stargate

### Stargate

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 02/24/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Humor, Gen story, Alternate Universe, Poetry or Filk  
Characters/Pairings: Maj. Samantha Carter     No Pairing         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Children Of the Gods,   
Permission to archive: Tok'ra Flats, TheBoy, The Cartouche  
Series: Riders Of Tok'ra Flats  
Notes: A Sam Carter filk To Riders in the Sky  
Warnings: Better put yer boots on,it's gitting deeper all the time.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or SG1. Darn the bad luck.  
Summary: The filking of an astrophysicist. 

* * *

**WESTERN FILKS**

@@@@@@@@ 

**SAM CARTER**

STARGATE (sung to the tune of Rawhide) 

Open, open open, open open open open open open 

Keep on rolling, rolling rollin,   
though it won't quite open  
Get that Wormhole open,   
Stargate. 

**SPARK! YEA! SPARK! YEA!**

Keep rolling, rolling rollin, though they won't quite open keep them chevrons rollin, Stargate  
Through computer snafus and power spikes, hell bent to open, wishing my guy was by my side All the things I'm missing, good pizza, love and kissin' Are waiting til we open this thing. 

Turn the knob, set the dial,   
turn it on, flip the switch  
hit the charge, set the dial,  
Stargate 

Turn the knob, set the dial,   
hit the charge, oh, damn.   
Try this out, make it work,   
Stargate 

**SPARK! YEA! SPARK! YEA!**

Keep movin' movin' movin' though they're disapproving Keep them Goa'uld moving, Stargate  
Don't try to understand them,   
Just try to hold your own place  
Soon we'll be livin' high and wide.  
Stargate calculating,   
my true love will be waiting  
be waiting at the end of my ride. 

Turn the knob, set the dial,   
turn it on, flip the switch  
hit the charge, set the dial,  
Stargate 

Turn the knob, set the dial,   
turn it on, flip the switch  
Try this out, make it work,   
Stargate 

**SPARK! YEA! SPARK! YEA!**

Stargate Stargate 

**SPARK! YEA! SPARK! YEA!**

* * *

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
